


cool in college

by ring__of__keys



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, bi jeremy heere, boyf riends - Freeform, there might be smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring__of__keys/pseuds/ring__of__keys
Summary: boyf riends college au





	cool in college

boyf riends being cute idk if ill ever write this but i hope i do


End file.
